


猫奴

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx





	猫奴

永濑又做梦了。

从他认识平野的第一天起，就隔三差五地做这种梦。  
鉴于他暗恋平野的事实，做这种梦也没什么问题，但今天这个梦的内容。  
……可能有点失控了。

 

他梦到平野用特制的手铐把他拷在床头，恶劣地玩弄他敏感的尾巴根部，让他仅仅被使用尾巴就泄出来三四次，在他渴求后面被进入的时候却置之不理，让他看起来像一只叫春的猫。

虽然他本来就是猫。

以前的梦也是类似的内容，但他在梦里一次也未现出过本体，一直是用正常人类的身体和平野在各种地方交缠。  
还有，前几次都是在关键时刻自动清醒，不得不咬着牙闭紧眼睛想着梦里的内容自己弄出来，这次醒来却发现直接弄在了床单上。

他想不明白自己如此失控的原因，自暴自弃地将这归于发情期和对平野与日俱增的觊觎，起身把床单胡乱一卷丢进洗衣机里。

 

 

用毛巾擦拭了几下镜子，让它更清楚地照见耳朵尖上几根过长的茸毛。永濑把耳朵扒拉下来，用小剪刀仔细地将那几根翘起来的毛修剪好。  
尽管从未在人前露出过猫耳，但必要的保养还是不可缺少的。  
修整好了形状，他满意地捋了捋头发，转动了几下耳朵，旋即把耳朵收了回去。

最近他不太喜欢在家保持猫形，虽然完全变成猫是最能让他放松的，但体型太小也是一个麻烦，前段时间家里的穿衣镜不知怎么回事倒了，正巧压在他身上，砸得他龇牙咧嘴疼了好几天。

用了不含酒精的漱口水，正了下领子，永濑看向镜子里的自己。  
人模狗样的，他想，不对，是人模猫样。着实是一张好看又讨人喜欢的脸，可惜不是人类。

自己没胆子向平野告白，做着普通朋友还在背地里对平野抱有各种下流的幻想，真是有够可悲的。  
现在的人类接受能力普遍不强，如果被发现自己并非人类，很难预测那脱线的大脑会指挥平野做出什么事来，总不会是什么好事。  
告白被拒绝是小事，他更怕平野对他避之如蛇蝎，或者一通电话把他送进研究所解剖。  
不过后一种的可能性无限趋近于零就是了。

最近是有点危险的发情期，被平野邀请去家里玩他却没有拒绝，说到底还是对发生什么事情抱有隐隐的期待。

可怜的小猫咪。他这么叫自己。

 

 

“……她总是用那种眼神看我，我其实挺烦的，又不好说什么，”平野停顿了一下，拿手在他眼前晃了晃，“喂，你有在听吗？”

“……啊？”

明显没在听。平野有点生气地噘了下嘴，“不说了不说了。”

他在听，只是对着平野的脸有点走神。  
平野说有个女孩子总是用奇怪的眼神看他，神经大条到根本没想过人家是因为喜欢才会注视他。

这样天然的平野，绝对不想被别人抢走。

前几日平野换了淡金的发色，眉毛也染了，衬得皮肤越发白皙。  
自认最有魅力的嘴唇在自然状态下是粉嘟嘟的，现在沾了一点苹果汁，他几乎要忍不住凑过去帮平野吻掉。

这样想着，感觉整个身体都热起来了，在发情期胡思乱想，生理反应总是来得很快。他低下头咬紧吸管，吸了一大口冰凉的苹果汁。

平野低着头翻手机相册，找到了想要的照片，“喏，你看就是……”

……

是什么？怎么突然不说话了？

他抬头望向平野，却发现平野的视线落在稍微靠上的地方。  
“怎么了？”他迷惑地也往上看去，却什么都没有发现。

“你头上……好像有什么东西……”平野脸上露出一种难以言喻的表情。

他不明所以地摸了一下头。

完蛋了。  
耳朵冒出来了。

他慌忙拿过桌子上苹果汁的盒子，视线逐渐模糊也努力看清了配料表的最后一位：食用酒精。  
为什么苹果汁里会有酒精？  
与此同时他还听到了布料撕裂的声音。  
尾巴……也出来了……

“我……”  
下面的字还未说出口，永濑的意识就坠入了一片浓稠的黑暗中。

 

 

永濑是被关门声惊醒的，下一瞬间就发现自己正躺在平野的床上。  
发情期加上酒精产生的特殊效果让他控制不了自己的身体，耳朵和尾巴完全收不回去，四肢酸软到下床都很勉强的地步，全身火烧火燎的感觉让他忍不住呜咽了一声。  
还好没有完全变回原形，只露出了耳朵和尾巴，有兽化特征总比完全不是人类要好点，起码没有那么狼狈。

脚步在卧室门前停顿，随即响起了敲门声。  
“……廉，你醒了吗？”

他想要回答平野，张开嘴却发现喉咙哑的很，几乎语不成调。

听到屋里有点奇怪的声音，平野推开门进来。  
“你……还好吧？”

我不太好。  
我现在好像发烧了，也几乎动不了。  
被你发现了，快问我是否不是人类，然后觉得我是个怪物，再也不要搭理我，我也不会再对你抱有幻想了。

他很容易陷入一些消极的想法中。

“还好……是不是……吓到你了。”  
永濑捂住眼睛，闷闷地回答。

感觉到平野走了过来坐在床边，他胆怯地往另一边缩了一下。  
不要再靠近我了。  
不想被平野看到这样的我。

“很可爱。”  
“廉一直都像猫咪一样呢，没想到……真的是猫。”

永濑几乎以为自己幻听了。

平野说自己很可爱。

“你平时一定忍得很辛苦吧。”  
平野更加贴近他，捉住他的尾巴抚弄了几下。

“不要碰我的尾巴！”  
他像突然触电了一样，不知道哪来的力气猛地挣扎了一下，差点滚下床去。  
尾巴对于他来说是非常敏感的地方，平时自己碰一下都会觉得痒痒的，刚才被平野碰到简直如同被雷劈，尾巴根部的毛都全竖起来了。

“好好好，我不碰了。”平野好脾气地举起双手示意他。  
“廉的尾巴和耳朵都是黑色的呢……所以你是黑猫吗？”

“是的。”他有点垂头丧气。  
他是一只全身漆黑的，羡慕着别人的斑纹的猫。

“尾巴……为什么不可以碰呢？明明毛茸茸的很可爱。”  
他把遮住眼睛的手慢慢放开，看到平野托着脸颊一脸疑惑地盯着他的尾巴。

要怎么说。  
诚实地告诉平野自己正处在发情期，如果你再摸我的尾巴我可能会想扑上去和你做爱吗？

这种话怎么可能说得出口，尽管他对平野的痴迷已经到了一种相当深的地步，但这么直接的求欢他还是做不到。  
还没有告白过就陷入这么难堪的境地，可怜的小猫咪。

平野看他半天没有回答，结合自己的养猫经验思考了一下恍然大悟：“你是不是在发情？”

……

是平野特有的天赋，灵敏的直觉和残忍的天真，这种话都可以毫不犹豫地说出口。

体内残余的酒精还在不停地发挥作用，发情期一点点的酒精都会让他难以自制，  
忍到现在已经是极限，被平野毫不留情地挑明后他开始不由自主地颤抖起来。

“可以……救救我吗……”  
他还是决定说出来了。  
用两条手臂环住平野的腰，蜷缩起来在平野的腿上乱蹭一通，声音带着哭腔，尾巴也焦躁地卷来卷去。

“怎么救你……要吃点退烧药吗？”  
平野的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，这种过于亲密的举动也许真的太过冒犯，但他皮肤下满是乱跳的荷尔蒙，已经处在了崩溃的边缘。

“……抱我。”他声音小得像蚊子哼哼，平野不得不贴近他的嘴唇才能听清楚他说的是什么。

“这恐怕不行……”

“抱我……不然我会死的……”  
他在情欲的步步紧逼之下撒了谎。

平野慌乱了起来，返身回抱住他，用一只手在他耳朵上不断轻抚：“告诉我该怎么做……”

他满是水汽的眼睛盯着平野，一言不发地勉强抬起手去解平野的腰带。

“我知道了。”  
平野叹了口气，用尽量平静的语气。  
“廉，虽然发生了这种事情，但我不是乘人之危的人，如果你一定要的话……”  
“我会对你负责的。”

对我负责到底吧。  
我已经逃不开了。  
只有你能救我，我也只想让你救我。

平野俯下身将脸埋在他的颈窝里，一边吻他的脖子一边帮他脱掉衣服。柔软又湿热的吻让他得到了暂时的慰藉，尾巴从身后探过来卷住平野的腰。  
平野顺着这条诚实的尾巴探到根部轻轻揉弄了几下。

“别……别这样……”  
永濑想起了今天那个让他脑袋爆炸的梦。

一个众所周知的小知识，猫科动物都是秒射，而他努力对抗自己的本性坚持到现在已经相当不容易。  
他不想太快投降，虽然缴械一次并不会让这次情事就此结束，但总归会出现一段空白的时间。  
他不想浪费和平野在一起的任何一秒。

 

 

“可以了……直接进来吧……”

“还没有扩张和润滑……”

“我是猫，不需要这些……”

可怜的小猫咪并没有清醒地认识到自己目前姑且使用的还是一具人类的身体，也过分轻视了第一次的疼痛，当平野坚硬又巨大的那一部分开始进入他时，他才知道什么是撕裂。

太痛了，感觉要死了，简直就像从身体中间被劈成两半。  
平野的尺寸太有威胁性，在没有足够润滑的情况下，全部进去他可能会直接断气。  
但他又完全不想打断这个过程，只能紧紧抓住平野的小臂，指甲都几乎陷进了肉里。

“不怕不怕，我温柔一点……”  
平野感受到了他的疼痛和紧张，小声在他耳边安慰，接着把他的腿架在自己肩膀上，俯下身去和他接吻。

两条湿滑柔软的舌交缠在一起，平野还轻柔地舔弄他的上颚，弄得他痒痒的，由于太过快乐反而有些喘不过气。  
平野的左手按在他的胸膛上，有些粗糙的指腹摩挲着那一小粒粉红色的宝石，让它尝到第一次被爱抚的滋味而挺立起来。

这个姿势的合理就在于让平野吻他抚摸他的同时，右手也能很容易地照顾到他前面那根可怜的小东西，此时这根小东西顶端红红的，小孔一张一合流出几滴浑浊的黏液，被平野握住的时候迅速硬了起来。

平野手上的动作让他的注意力暂时从疼痛的后面转移开，这是平野带给他的第一点切实的甜头。  
手上动作加快的同时，平野也没有忘记趁着他晕晕乎乎往更深处推进，等他终于忍不住泄在平野手里的时候，平野的整根都嵌入了他的体内，严丝合缝地贴着他的内壁。

“还是很痛吗？”

“不……”  
永濑一开口被自己吓了一跳，声音变得娇娇软软像含着一汪蜜。  
刚才抑制不住发情浑身像被火烧着的时候嗓子还是哑的，被短暂满足后声带居然恢复成了这样。

平野试探着浅浅抽插了几下，看他的反应没有刚才激烈，便知道他适应得差不多了，扶着他的腰沉沉地一下又一下顶弄。  
永濑觉得自己是不是太瘦了，或者平野的东西太大，随着平野的动作他甚至可以观察到自己肚子上若隐若现的起伏。

也许是自己这具人类的身体天赋异禀，最初撕裂式的痛已经悄悄地消失不见，取而代之的是一种从未体验过的酸胀感和麻痒。  
他咬住自己的下嘴唇，极力不让自己的呻吟从发痒的喉咙中逸出，他能感觉到只要自己一放松就会情不自禁地叫出声。

已经够主动了，他不想表现得太过放荡，奇怪的自尊心不允许他这么做。  
平野会不会认为是他处心积虑主动勾引，会不会认为他是个很随便的人，他已经不敢再往下想，只能在平野带给他的欢愉浪潮中随波逐流。

平野却停了下来捧住他的脸。  
“廉，你太安静了，是不是不舒服？你还好吗？”

我很好，我只是不想自己的第一次表现得太糟糕，我很在意你怎么看待我，我很害怕你抛弃我。

他张了张嘴还没有说话，眼里积蓄已久的水雾先一步化成泪珠流了出来，在枕头上留下一个小小的湿痕。

“对不起…其实我们可以不做这个…是我撒谎了……”  
“我真的很喜欢你…紫耀…但我不敢……”  
“你不用勉强自己对我负责，”那滴泪开了个头，他小声抽泣起来，更多的泪水顺着他的脸颊流入枕头消失不见，“过后我会自己离开的。”

我哭起来应该很丑，但我实在忍不住了，他想。  
我又有什么资格让平野接受这样的我呢。  
我不应该利用平野的温柔和责任心让他对我负责。

但是，他听到平野说。  
“没有什么勉强的，”平野的声音还是那么温柔，“我也很喜欢你。”

这个回答完全出乎永濑的意料。  
平野日常的表现天然过头，让他从未考虑过这种可能性。

他怔怔地望着平野，平野却对他翘起了嘴角。  
“我们换一个姿势。”

平野环住他的腰把他抱起来，让他在自己身上坐下，这个姿势让他感觉到后面被撑到了极限，进入到了更深的地方。  
“唔……”没能憋住，喉头肌肉只放松了一瞬，情不自禁的呻吟就跑了出来。

这一声好似极大地取悦了平野，把他放在腿上颠动了几下。  
“声音这么好听就应该多叫几声。”

他从来没发现过平野还有这么恶劣的一面，让向来矜持的他像一只叫春的猫一样，这简直比杀了他还难。  
他的尾巴钻入和平野之间的空隙，在平野的腹肌上轻轻磨蹭，“不……我不喜欢叫。”

他在还没成功化形的时候就因为叫声太过甜软被他的族人嫌弃，认为他完全没有作为一只雄性的霸气，化形后的声音他也不太满意。  
平野的声音是他最中意的，低沉喑哑的烟嗓，性感度一百分。

平野把手伸过去抚摸他的尾巴根部和两人连接的地方，用指甲轻轻地搔着那层被撑开的薄薄的皮，每一下都好像刮在他的神经上。

“别弄了……好难受……”  
最敏感的地方被反复侵略，他的胳膊失去了所有的支撑力，一下子瘫在平野怀里。

平野没有理会他的哀求，默不作声地继续进攻那一点，甚至看起来有再塞一个指节进去的想法。

这个姿势太过深入地正好顶着他内壁一个小小的突起，奇异的酥麻感已经累积到了顶点，平野被情欲侵染的眼眸和灼热的喘息，被强迫叫床的难堪，这一切种种让他忍不住崩溃地哭了出来，前面硬硬地抵着平野的腹肌射了。

平野觉察到他已经到了顶点，让他缓了一会儿便从他体内抽离，握住自己滑动了几下，白浊的液体便从指缝中溢了出来。

 

 

平野下床拿纸巾把两个人身上的体液清理干净，在背后环抱住他，轻柔地亲吻他的肩胛骨。

经过一番不算太激烈的运动，酒精已经随着汗水代谢了出去，他总算可以好好地控制自己的耳朵和尾巴把它们收了起来。

“我还没有好好玩过你的耳朵。”  
背后平野闷闷的声音，带了一点委屈。

平野把手伸下去抚摸那个之前尾巴存在的地方，发现尾椎骨位置光滑一片，和正常人没有什么不同，仿佛那条尾巴从来没有存在过。

“廉，我是不是在做梦，我梦到你是猫，还和你滚了床单。”  
“还梦到你说你喜欢我。”平野补充道。

“不是做梦，”永濑在平野怀里转过身来，用前所未有的认真眼神盯着平野。  
掐了一下自己确认，“我们都没有做梦。”

平野的眼睛一下子变得闪闪亮亮，“那我们……”

“我们可以交往吗？”  
永濑截断平野的话抢先问了出来。  
不敢告白的他，胆怯羞涩的他，在看清平野的眼睛之后决定让这些都见鬼去，他一定要堂堂正正地说出这句话。

“好。”  
平野握住他的手放在唇边亲了一下。

永濑突然又想到了什么，脸爆红起来：“下次……你可以射在里面。”  
“我不会怀孕的，也不会生一窝小猫……”

“不会生吗？”平野呆了一下，“我刚才就是因为不想养太多猫才……我已经打算好只养你一个了。”  
平野用眼神示意他看屋角放着的那个大袋子，“你晕过去的时候我去楼下宠物店买了个猫爬架……”

……这个脑回路，不愧是平野。

 

 

平野的日记：

5.23 天气 晴  
在这个家，我也成为了一名猫奴。  
我很快乐。猫也很快乐。

 

 

（完）


End file.
